He Looked Back
by LoonyBadger
Summary: I had heard a theory recently that Draco could have been turned into a werewolf instead of a Death Eater, and upon hearing that theory this came to mind. It's a one shot and i hope you like it :3
Hermione stared at the boy before her. Not as obviously as every other girl who ever entered Hogwarts and not nearly for the same reason. She stared in the same way she might a very complex runes problem, the answer on the tip of her tongue. She knew Harry was wrong, but at the same time she couldn't deny he had made some very good points. She knew if she just studied it closer she would get the answer. It was right in front of her. The answer teasing, almost sending her mind into a frenzy when suddenly she was caught by surprise as the head of hair she gazed upon so intently turned to face her and was replaced with the glowering gaze of one Draco L. Malfoy.

"What do you want Granger!" he whispered angrily, his teeth unwilling to move from where they were welded shut on top of each other. Her head tilted slightly to one side as his silvery white hair gave an answer she hardly considered. She raised her wand slightly and whispered the incantation _"Aparecium"_ over his face. Draco gave a slight gasp at the audacity and at being found out. To think Granger, of the golden trio would see his scars. He was so frozen by surprise and fear he could not move or do anything other than stare stupidly at Granger and the wall behind her.

Hermione nodded her head, glad the answer to her question had finally been revealed, the answer seemingly obvious to her now. She put one hand in her purse and grabbed something. Draco eyeing the purse fearfully, expecting something horrible and yet unable to piece together what it could be with his frazzled dizzy mind. To his utter shock and amazement Hermione pulled out a small bottle with a dispenser on top. Magical foundation magiced to perfectly match any skin tone. She looked pointedly at draco as she squeezed out a bit of the make-up onto her finger and spread it on a random part of her face, rubbing it in in the directed manner for the best concealment then tossed the bottle over to the one and only Draco Malfoy, who caught the it without blinking or moving anything but his hand.

Hermione turned pointedly back to the professor moments before the class was dismissed. She started packing up her thing, believing she would never see that small bottle again, only to find it sitting in the middle of her desk when she finally looked up from her bag around her feet. She smiled softly and gently put the bottle back where it belongs in her purse, before standing to join Ron and Harry who were waiting impatiently at the doorway.

"Miss Granger, I do hope that tomorrow you won't be too _bothered_ to pay attention during class and stop distracting _other_ and _better_ students...10 points from Gryffindor." Snape drawled. Hermione rolled her eyes ever so slightly before looking up at the defense against the dark arts teacher.

"Of course Sir." she said then turned to a stunned Ron and Harry, before following them out of class. Normally she would never ignore her class, but the question of what had changed about Draco was too intriguing to ignore. She wouldn't let it happen again, just as she wouldn't let her grades slip because of her new, personally assigned homework assignment. Training to be an animagus wouldn't be easy but shouldn't be too hard either, especially if she could convince two of her best friends to join her. Well, a few well timed shots below the belt of their Gryffindor pride and need to help the less fortunate should do the trick, that and an avoidance of naming the new werewolf at Hogwarts of course.

Hermione of course hadn't been wrong. Convincing the boys to learn with her was hardly the hard part. The hard part had been the weeks slaving over trying to get the spell just right and the many questions Madame Pomfrey would ask when they didn't. Hermione of course would have prefered to become registered first, but with the ministry being in the state it was in, she figured the more the ministry didn't know about her, Ron or Harry, the better. After two full moons passed all three of them had finally gotten it just right. No more worries or partial transformations. No more wondering if after you were made into a Otter, Stag or Jack Russell would you be able to become human again as you wished. They were finally the well oiled machine they should be, and Hermione was finally willing to let them have their first test drive the next full moon, only a few short days from now.

Malfoy on the other hand had no idea what Granger was planning. Stupid girl! When would the spring be set! When would the stupid trio pop their annoying heads into his life and ruin everything even more than it already was! Fewer students talked to him with each passing day. His "friends" were often absent when he felt his lowest, not that he wanted friends, not that he himself hadn't also been pushing them away. He was trying for a new, lone wolf, approach. He tried not to laugh, or maybe he tried not to cry. He wasn't entirely sure, but then Dumbledore chose that moment to walk past. There was no doubt what Draco was holding back now, tears were escaping and no one would be allowed to see. With that one though on his mind he ran into the bathroom, alone.

And what thoughts that plagued him there after. His own father could barely stand to look at him anymore. His aunt's endless taunts and spells always on the edge of his mind. A god forsaken plan he is forced to follow on pain of his parents death. What more twisted a plan? The father can't do as told? Punish the son. The son can't do what he's told, take out the parents. Evil and twisted it's disgusting and Draco has a part in it now. With no choice and no hope. Kill Dumbledore he said, as if it were that easy, as if he himself, the terrible Lord hadn't been trying and failing to do the same task for years.

Draco's thoughts were cut off as he realized his sobs had made too much noise and attracted an unwanted visitor. There Potter was, the last man he wanted to see. The man that meant hope for everyone except Draco. To Draco Potter meant nothing more than the end of everything Draco knew, if Potter was involved it would surely destroy another part of his life, tear another thing Draco cared about a way. The longer Potter stood the longer Draco's torture would be. Why couldn't Potter leave him alone, why couldn't Potter just kill Voldemort and get it over with, or better still kill Draco to end his pain. As these thoughts entered Draco's head a battle had sprung between the two boys that ending with Draco's last thoughts wishing of death as the familiar feeling of everlasting pain took over Draco, his blood being spilt once more. Darkness welcoming him like an old friend and Harry staring aghast at the horror he created.

Finally it was the night of another full moon and Harry no longer held onto that blasted book like it was a security blanket. Hermione had Ron and Harry sitting with her in the common room under the guise of her helping them to study. The boys of course would be a hopeless cause tonight of all nights and Hermione's mind was far too nervous to think of anything as important as school. If she tried to read anything related to it she would forget everything moments later, instead she filled her mind with the harrowing story "Don't You Forget About Me" by Kate Karyus Quinn. A book about a paradise with a price far too high and a twisted plot she loved to read over and over. Having read it five times already it wasn't a problem if her mind wandered, the story would never be lost on her and the few moments she could spare to actually focus she was entertained and knew where she was in the story even if it was pages from where she was just a moment ago.

When the last person had at last left the common room Harry grabbed his cloak and made for the common room door. Hermione however had a different idea,she guided her two best friends over to the window. She opened it and laid layer upon layer of cushioning charms underneath them.

"You first." she stated but two which boy she hadn't decided.

"Well mate, you heard her." Ron quipped.

"Yes i did, and I...I got the distinct feeling she was talking to you...mate." Harry responded bravely without stuttering even a little or hesitating. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Will you two stop being babies, their is a student out their alone, in pain, and terrified. He needs our help." Hermione says, and with her words lingering in the air she grabbed hold of the ledge and heaved with all her might before letting go, allowing the wind to whistle in her ears. She landed on the charm perfectly untouched and unharmed. She spelled another layer just in case. Harry went first, Hermione quickly casting a silencing spell over Harry, knowing he wouldn't think about a need to keep quiet. When Ron followed, another cushioning charm had been said as well as a silencing charm. One could never be too careful when it came to her two dunderheads of best friends.

Harry and Ron transformed immediately as they ran to the whomping willow, as they ran faster in the animagus forms, Hermione on the other hand waited till she got to the tree to change and crawl thru the tunnel that lead to the shrieking shack, already alive with the sounds of pain, anger, and frustration. She walked in on the sight of a dog, stag and beautiful moon white werewolf dancing in the fray's of a fight, keeping the werewolf from harming himself and trying to take as little damage to themselves as possible. Hermione quickly ran over all the new healing spells she had learned in order to keep Madame Pomfrey at bay, then leapt right into the fray. It was a long tiring night. Worst anything she had anticipated but not as bad as the night after they broke into the ministry last year. The minutes seemed to pass by like hours and yet when the sun was minutes away from the sky it had felt like she had only just got there. The werewolf laid down in the middle of the floor, whimpering, trying to sleep. Hermione, Ron and Harry all crowded around the werewolf and when the teeth went down in size (as they were the first thing to change back) they all changed back to their human forms and cuddled around the werewolf. Hermione placed his head in her lap, her friends already fast asleep as she gently coaxed the werewolf quickly turning human to sleep.

Draco's werewolf induced fog slowly turned normal as the weariness overtook all. Right before he fell asleep he could vaguely see an angel smiling down on him with bushy brown hair and even browner eyes that buried into his soul and made him feel safe and warm. He closed his eyes with a sigh of contentment. If this is how his werewolf nights would end, then maybe, just maybe they wouldn't be so bad after all.

Draco, Harry, and Ron all woke up at the same moment. A few split-seconds later their screams woke up Hermione, Draco's head still held firmly in her lap. Only two or three hours had passed since all four of them had passed out from exhaustion, and now an exhausted Hermione heaved a sigh as she tried to defuse the bomb she had set.

"Everyone breath for just a few moments so I can explain-" Hermione started only to have Draco rip his head from her lap and squim into the closest corner away from everyone, his clothes torn. thankful that some of his pants had managed to stay on. Hermione tucked a note away in the back of her mind reminding her to figure out a spell that would make Draco's clothes grow and shrink with him.

"What are you three doing here!" Draco spit out, all sense of calm cool and collected thrown to the wind, leaving nothing more than fear, horror, and extreme sadness. Tears threatening to spill from his eyes, breath ragged extreme emotions and the anticipation of more pain then he can bear, once more. Harry and Ron were slightly horrified. What happened to their strong nemesis? What happened to the man with a lashing, hurtful comeback at every moment. Where is the man who seethed confidence with every slight move he ever made? And who in reduced him to this? Surprisingly they were actually angered at this turn of events, angered for the man before them, angered that they were remind just how small and young they all really were. Angered that someone could turn a human being into what Draco was now and angered at whoever did it to him. Suddenly, they wanted to hurt who hurt him. And they realized that scared them the most.

Hermione on the other hand stood and slowly made her way over to Draco, one hand outstretched toward him. The other taking her wand from her pant pocket and dropping it on the ground far away from Draco. Despite this Draco's breath quickened and he cowered into himself, whimpering. Tears running freely. Hermione knelt beside him and placed one gentle hand on his cheek causing him to flinch. SHe soon began to sooth him and pulled him into a hug. Draco was tense, waiting for the pain. When it never came seconds later he allowed himself to relax in the warm embracing, having had just too much for one day.

"Draco isn't a Death Eater Harry-" Hermione started, and stopped when Draco gave a small whimper at the horrid word, Hermione gave him a tight squeeze as an apologize. "I'm sorry Draco this might be a bit hard to hear, but they need to know. Draco isn't a...one of them. He was made into a werewolf." at this Draco gave another sob. Hermione soldiered through it and Draco realized he would never be the one to decide when to much was really too much. Draco threatened Borgin with Greyback, and I'm assuming-" Hermione trailed off, then gently coaxed Draco's arm from around his shivering body to show the bite on his arm where others in his family would have a dark mark. Harry and Ron both gasped. "When Draco's father failed last year, it was Draco who paid the price." she turned to Draco who sobbed harder.

"I'm so sorry Draco" she whispered, then took her jacket and wrapped it around Draco. Harry and Ron slink down to the floor as they realize what they have inadvertently cause. They looked at the broken mess that is Draco. They sit there until classes have long since been over for the day, Hermione healing any and all wounds that seemed life threatening and many others along the way. None of them feeling rather hungry, even Ron's hunger diminished at the thought of what happened to Draco.

"So I take it, you don't like Voldemort much do you?" Harry asked. Draco gave a cry and burrowed further into the safe little haven Hermione created with her hug.

"Harry!" she scolded. "Can't you see he doesn't have a choice! If he makes one small move against Volde-" she hesitated when Draco flinched, then swallowed, Draco would get out of the fear later, right now it was all too real for him. "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named" Harry and Ron scowl at the cover up for a name they no longer feared. "then He-Who would act out against Draco's parents. He-Who has made it clear he knows how to strike where it hurts! You can not ask Draco to sacrifice the life of his parents! Would you be able to? Or you Ron? I know I do anything I could to keep my parents safe…" She said the last part in a much smaller voice. The only one pick who picked up on it was Draco, but he decided to save his question for later.

"So now what?" Ron asks, turning pointedly to Hermione.

"Now, we return to school and classes. On the full moon we help Draco. Every time no exceptions. And we ask for nothing in return." She said gazing directly at Draco. Draco had never felt more grateful for anything in his life. He let out a sigh of relief, one weight finally off his shoulders. But would they still want to help him after they find out what he has to do? Would they still be nice and kind? Would Hermione keep fighting for him? Why he suddenly wonders and then asks allowed.

"Why? Why do you care? Why help me?" he asked in a small voice, not looking at the boys knowing they don't know the answer.

"Because Draco-" Harry said surprising him. "-no one deserves what you've been through."

"And know one deserves to go through it alone." Hermione adds, making Draco's head swerve back to her.

"Even a git like you." Ron said, and when Draco turned to him saw a smile on his face, erasing any insult that could have come from the words.

"We're all in the need of help Draco, and we will do everything we can to help you to. Don't give up hope, because as long as there is goodness left in your heart, there will always be hope. No matter who you are, there will always be hope." Draco looked to the bushy brown-haired angel with the even browner eyes and knew he was falling, and for the first time he wasn't afraid. He knew she would catch him. He knew he would be safe. He knew one day Vo-Vol...Voldemort would be gone, he would be safe and be allowed to live a life without fear, without pain. And he knew he would be able to live it with her his angel and his true saviour. Potter may not have represented hope to Draco, per Hermione always would.

Hermione knew that no matter what she would save her moon white werewolf. That she would be able to make him feel safe again, feel love, joy and peace again. Knew he would be her's and she would be his. She knew know that she had been staring at him in nearly the same way as almost every other girl who ever entered Hogwarts, but there was a difference. She knew he would look back.

~A.N.~ This theroy that Draco was a werewolf was inspired by my reading this:  post/124716684540/doyouh... I did not come to these conclusions myself. So DISCLAIMER also I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS thank you, and I hope you enjoyed this one shot. :) Also I have posted this on another site. I did not steal this. I'm just giving more people an opportunity to read it.


End file.
